Amor insuperável
by Layna chan
Summary: Brigas, discussões, mágoas, indiferenças... Nem planos de destruição em massa ou combates intergalácticos conseguiriam superar esse amor...                                        ok, ok. péssima em resumos
1. A Chegada

**Amor insuperável**

_Minha 1ª fic, tá gente? Por isso, pelo amor de Deus, me dêem um desconto... __Plisssss, não reparem os erros de ortografia e a maneira de escrever, apesar de adorar escrever, eu sou muito ruim mesmo... me desculpem também pelo título ridículo sem graça e sem criatividade..._

_Legenda: _

_-...- falas_

"_..." pensamentos_

_... movimentos e ações_

_[... comentários inúteis da autora _

_Bom, aí vai. Espero q vocês gostem_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 1_ –_**A chegada**

O dia transcorria normalmente na torre titã... Ravena lia, Mutano jogava videogame, Ciborgue lavava o t-car, Estelar alimentava seu animalzinho sillkie, e Robin estava checando os computadores que vigiam a cidade. Enfim, tudo em paz...

Mas as coisas não iam tão bem quanto pareciam. Ultimamente os vilões têm atacado muito, sem trégua, deixando os nossos heróis sem tempo pra descansar... Um calmo silêncio envolvia a ilha quando de repente:

- Peeeeeeemmmmmmm Peeeeeeeeeeemmmmmm Peeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmm !!!!! – o alarme da torre disparou sem se importar com a vontade do titãs, que era continuar no sossego...

Robin – titãs, problemas!

Mutano – novidade - se espreguiçando

Ravena – quem é dessa vez?

Robin – é o sobrecarga, tentando destruir os postes e cortar a luz da cidade.

Ciborgue – rápido, sem perder tempo!

Estelar – vamos!

Chegando lá, encontraram um monstro bem furioso arrancando postes, engolindo fios e dando berros nada agradáveis.

- Que educado... – disse Ravena com aquele jeito educado que só ela tem.

- Será que esse cara tá afim de apanhar? – perguntou Ciborgue

- Titãs, atacar!!!

Mutano se transformou em tyrannosaurus para atacar, Ciborgue atacava com laser e Estelar mandava starbolts enquanto Robin tentava distraí-lo. Uns dez minutos já haviam passado, e como nada funcionava muito, então:

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!! – Ravena exclamou, lançando água no sobrecarga e fazendo com que o mesmo entrasse em curto circuito .

- Que bom, acabamos com ele – disse Robin aliviado

- Que tal uma pizza pra comemorar? – exclamou Mutano

- Seria glorioso! – acrescentou Estelar

Mal eles falaram e os comunicadores já piscaram em alerta, pois a poucos kilômetros dali, já haviam um plasmus bem irritado tentando destruir o centro da cidade.

- Cara, mas isso já é perseguição! – Mutano indignado gritou indigninado

- Fazer o que, não escolhemos a hora que atacam – Robin

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Ravena pôs logo um fim na conversa

Mutano foi voando como águia, Ravena levou Ciborgue e Estelar ia voando com Robin, carregando ele pela cintura, o que fez os dois ficarem bem vermelhinhos... . Logo ele chegaram lá e trataram de dar cabo do plasmus. Só que, diferente dos outros dias, ele estava mais forte e resistente.

- Isso só pode ser coisa do Slade... – Robin murmurou.

A luta estava difícil, todos desgastados e cansados já não lutavam com tanta força. Nem a magia da Ravena estava sendo suficiente, quando eles estavam quase cedendo, algo incrível aconteceu. Apareceu uma menina que ninguém conhecia, e conseguiu dar cabo do plasmus sem praticamente receber a ajuda de ninguém...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gente, comentem poor favorr!!!!

se vcs gostarem, eu continuo ;D


	2. Jolie

Cap 2 – **Jolie**

Uau... – os titãs estavam sem palavras, a surpresa era tamanha que eles ficaram sem fala. A menina desconhecida ficou um pouco surpresa com a atitude deles.

???? - Hei, gente, vocês tão me ouvindo? Vocês tão bem?

Qual seu nome, de onde você é e porque nos ajudou? – perguntou Robin desconfiado

Robin, seja + educado com ela – Estelar

É, afinal ela ajudou a gente – Ciborgue

???? – Bom, o meu nome é Jolie , sou de Paris e ajudei vocês porque... Ora, porque eu acho que devemos ajudar as pessoas com os talentos que temos! (ela tinha conseguia controlar as forças da natureza como a Tempestade de X-men e tinha super velocidade como o Mercúrio, do mesmo desenho citado)

Todos ficaram impressionados com aquelas palavras

Sério? Você é francesa?? – Mutano

Jolie - sou sim

Nossa, quer dizer que você conhece aqueles lugares turísticos da Europa? – Ciborgue e os outros meninos já estavam encantados com ela, que além de simpática, era bem bonita. [Da altura da Estelar, morena clara, olhos azuis, cabelo ondulado cor de mel que passava uns 4 dedos do ombro e bem, um corpo que deixaria qualquer menino babando. Daí vocês podem entender porque Ciborgue, Robin e Mutano largaram uma Estelar e uma Ravena inconformadas. Cinco minutos depois Jolie já era uma titã, e, obvio, o centro das atenções...

Estelar seguia o grupo cabisbaixa e sem q + ninguém ouvisse, Ravena lhe falou:

- não liga não amiga, depois tudo voltará ao normal igual quando foi a ... Estrela negra... – Ravena tentava consolá-la

- não amiga Ravena, eu realmente não confio na Jolie, sabe como Tamaraniana sinto q ela ñ é do bem, só q ninguém + querer saber de me ouvir... Também sinto q ela não vai embora tão cedo, como a minha irmã foi... :( - Estelar disse triste – já estou acostumada...

Ravena ficou muito sentida, em ñ poder fazer nada pra reverter a situação da amiga

Chegando na torre, cada um foi fazer seus habituais costumes, menos 3 meninos, q estavam envolta do sofá, onde Jolie contava suas aventuras pela Europa...

- sério? – exclamou Mutano – e o q você fez com ele?

- ah, eu falei assim: "Il excuse, chéri, mais si tu trouvez que je suis de sa laia, pouvez aller en enlever le poney de la pluie. Je suis différent [Desculpe, querido, mas se você acha que eu sou da sua laia, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva. Eu sou diferente! – falou Jolie com um francês beeeeeeeem + puxado q o natural –

- e depois, e depois, o q você fez??? – Ciborgue ansioso

- ah, chéri[significa querido e vocês vão ver isso sempre nas falas delas, é uma marca registrada da francesa metida eu arrebentei a cara daquele ladrão, imagine querendo q eu me misturasse com ele – e Jolie deu um de seus sorrisinhos afetados -

- uau, compreendo perfeitamente, uma dama como você ñ deve dar ouvidos a esses sujeitinhos imprestáveis – Robin estava encantado

- ah, Robin, você é tão, aussi compréhensif! Tão compreensivo!! – ela suspirava e se jogava em cima dele [galinha, né:D

Os outros meninos se morriam de inveja e Robin corava feito um camarão...

- que nojo, se eu não sair daqui, vou acabar vomitando – e Ravena salvava a pátria

Estelar [coitadinha abaixou a cabeça, e foi para o quarto dela. Pegou uma caneta e um caderno q havia ganho há muito o tempo de um fã e disse

- bom, vou fazer o q os terráqueos chamam de diário... Falam q é bom pra desabafar as emoções. Será q dá certo? Nada custa tentar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

acho que realmente vcs não estão gostando, naum é?

deixem reviews, plisss!


	3. Reflexões

Cap 3 – **Reflexões**

[gente, agora a narração passa pra 1ª pessoa porque a Estelar q vai narrar, tá? Entaum as coisas vão ser vistas do ponto de vista dela. Ah e quando voltar pra 3ª se eu lembrar eu aviso, tá:D

_Diário terráqueo, _

_Bom, as coisas andam bem hostis por aqui. + qual o problema? O problema é essa novata, eu sei q ela não tá de verdade do nosso lado... A Ravena garante q eu tou enganada. Nunca duvidei da telepatia dela+ eu sei q a Jolie não está do nosso lado de verdade... Eu sinto, nós tamaranianos [é assim q se escreve? somos muito sensíveis as emoções dos outros seres... Ninguém quer me ouvir... Foi a mesma coisa quando a minha irmã veio aqui, era sempre foi melhor q eu, eu admito. + agora essa menina q chegou não me inspira confiança. Ela tá dando em cima do Robin com tudo, geral já percebeu. Os dias têm passado bem complicados, a rivalidade entre a gente já é visível. E tem o Robin... Como eu o amo... Ele é tão carinhoso comigo, tão atencioso, me entende como ninguém... Um dia ele disse q me ama.. Ah, foi tão lindo... _

FLASHBACK ON

Era uma noite fresca, o vento batia e as folhas voavam livres, soltas. O ambiente estava calmo, e o lugar quase deserto, se não fosse um casal muito sonhador q o estivesse ocupando...

Estelar- sabe, quando olho pras estrelas fico impressionada com o brilho e a beleza q elas têm...

Robin- sabia q você é muitoo + linda q todas elas juntas?

Estelar [corada- ah, Robin...

Robin- [:)

Estelar- você é tão carinhoso comigo

Robin- é porque você merece. Stel,

Estelar- sim?

Robin – eu te amo – [e antes q ela pudesse reagir ele lhe deu um bjoq ela jamais iria esquecer, pro resto da vida

Robin- q fique só entre a gente. Por enquanto temos muitoos vilões pra prender [ei, vocês lembram q eu disse lá no início, q nessa época, tava tendo muitos vilões? e também porque não sabemos qual vai ser a reação dos outros...

Estelar- claro... [ela tava admirada d+ pra dizer algo

Robin- você é tão fofa corada Estelar... É por isso q eu te amo tanto... e lhe deu + um bjo

FLASHBACK OFF

_é por isso q eu tou assim, agora eu sei q foram tudo palavras, só palavras vazias, porque eu sei q ele tá apaixonado pela francesinha... Você tem q ver como eles são colados, passam o dia todo juntos e se eles tem q se separar, nem q seja 5 minutos pra ir no banheiro ela começa a chiar. E faz beicinho, cara de cãozinho abandonado, e diz q ele é o sonho da vida dela... Eu entendo porque ele me esqueceu. Ela é + bonita+ ágil na hora de deter os bandidos+ esperta, entende gírias, sabe dançar, cozinhar da maneira q os terráqueos gostam, entende a piadas do Mutano. Desde q ela entrou nossos problemas praticamente acabaram, ela é tão boa com todos tão gentil, sensível, prestativa, amiga, esperta... Uma lista de qualidades. E o principal, ela é amiga da Ravena! A Ravena confia plenamente nela. Lembro quando a terra chegou e a Ravena foi a + desconfiada. Agora não, ela é hiper amiga da __Jolie__, não vai demorar muitoo e a novata terá total acesso a quarto da Ravena, como já tem a toda torre e as coisas de todos, menos as minhas, porque eu morro antes+ ela NUNCA vai pôr 1 pezinho aqui. _

_Agora está tarde, quase na hora de jantar. Vou ver se arrumo um jeito de me livrar de comer com essa pirua!! _


	4. Discussão

Cap 4 – **Discussão**

[ retornando a narração em 3ª pessoa

Uma semana depois...

Nada mudara com Estelar em relação a seu comportamento com a nova menina. A perseguição já estava num ponto crítico, tornando quase insuportável a vida dos titãs. Não suportando + as brigas e a inimizade entre os heróis, o líder resolveu pôr tudo em pratos limpos:

Robin – Estelar, preciso conversar com você.

Estelar – sim, Robin?

Robin – vou logo direto ao assunto. O que a Jolie fez pra merecer isso? Porque você a trata assim?

Estelar – como assim não é boa? E quando ela salvou o Mutano de ser esmagado por um pedregulho de 1t? e quando

se jogou na sua frente para que o laser não te matasse? Ela podia ter morrido, sabia? E mesmo assim te salvou! Você deve sua vida a ela!

Estelar – isso é fingimento, você precisa acreditar em mim, Robin! Quando estamos a sós ela me diz coisas terríveis!!

Robin – ah, e o que ela te fez dessa vez, bonequinha de porcelana? – perguntou debochado

A essa altura da discussão, as vozes estavam bastante alteradas, para não dizer gritadas. Os outros titãs se aproximaram cautelosos, inclusive a jovem francesa.

Estelar prosseguiu em seu relato:

_FLASH BACK ON _

_Era uma tarde fresca e ensolarada de domingo, os heróis ocupados em seus passatempos rotineiros, já que no momento não havia mal para combater._

_Estelar regava algumas flores terrestres que estava cultivando. __Jolie__ se aproximou e arrancou uma peônia pequenina, que mal tinha saído de sua fase de botão. Levou a flor a flor ao nariz e admirou o belo aroma que a mesma exalava._

_- hei, porque você fez isso? Não deve arrancar as flores só para sentir o cheiro_

_- cala a boca, você não passa de um inseto incômodo. Aliás, todos dessa torre estúpida._

_- porque você me trata assim? – perguntou chorosa – diz essas coisas quando estamos a sós, para que os outros não _

_saibam. Por quê? Você é má!_

_- Estelar... Tão bela quanto ingênua. acariciando seus longos cabelos . Em breve tudo será esclarecido. Não perca seu tempo se intrometendo em meus planos. Senão, terei que te eliminar, __chérie__. Isso será muito inconveniente para nós, sim, muito inconveniente... e você não é apenas um peão no xadrez_

_- NÓS? NÓS QUEM? ENTÃO HÁ ?!_

_- em breve você saberá, chérie, muito em breve._

_- por que faz isso ? Qual a razão para tanta maldade ?_

_- oh, há muito + em jogo do que você imagina, princesa de Tamaran, ou devo dizer, herdeira do trono._

_- QUÊ ? Como você sabe ? _

_- fontes seguras e infalíveis, princesa [com sarcasmo... + já perdi tempo demais com você. Preciso agir, logo vai chegar a hora, a vai olhos brilhavam de uma ambição doentia_

_- hora de quê? Eu não entendo_

_- hora de você e TODA a sua laia acabarem assim então esmagou a pobre peônia num misto de raiva e desprezo. Saiu gargalhando_

_- volte sua traidora! Espiã!_

_- idiota... ¬¬_

_FLASH BACK OFF _

- O que você acaba de dizer é uma acusação de infiltragem, algo muito sério Estelar...

– Existem provas ou... + antes que Ravena pudesse prosseguir, Jolie abriu o berreiro

- Como? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você e pelos outros, ainda afirma tantas coisas cruéis. - trêmula, chorosa e assustada- Acho que não posso + ficar entre vocês...

– Não acreditem nela, amigos, essa menina é uma mentirosa!! Vocês devem acreditar em mim, em mim!

– Sua falsa! Mentirosa! Você não honra o nome que carrega, não merece representar o seu planeta, muito menos o seu país!

Nessa hora Estelar sentiu uma onda de ódio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Um fervor, uma sensação incontrolável de cólera invadiu sua mente numa fração de segundo. Uniu todas suas forças duma vez só e partiu em direção à Jolie. Decidida, nada poderia persuadi-la. Então foi preparada para matar.

Iniciou-se então uma batalha no ar. Jolie fez com que o céu se tornasse acinzentado, logo surgiram raios e relâmpagos que foram atirados para Estelar. Contudo, a tamaraniana não perdeu a chance: desviou a tempo de contra atacar.

- Parem de brigar já! – o líder dos titãs ordenou

- Sou ela ou eu!

- Estelar, não me faça escolher entre vocês duas. Saia daí agora!

Ela não deu ouvidos e foi para cima da novata com tudo. As descargas elétricas atingiam árvores, e já surgiram alguns focos de incêndio. Jolie voou mais para o alto. A alienígena não a seguiu.

- Ué, está com medo de ficar longe dos seus amiguinhos ou não consegue voar mais alto? Rá rá rá rá rá...- provocou – É, eu devia saber . Não há como esperar nada melhor dessa sua raça patética...

- Retire o que disse. AGORA

- Oh! Não diga. Irritei a princesinha! Vai fazer o quê? Chorar e chamar suas babás?

- ...

- Xiiiii, - disse com ironia – falei demais, não é? Vem – provocou e chamou Estelar com a mão – Me mata.

- Será um prazer – sorriu

Os titãs perceberam a deixa e a proximidade do perigo. A partir dali, a situação ficaria bem séria.

Ambas voaram rapidamente para o alto e atingiram alturas incríveis. Jolie investia com seus raios e Estelar com seus starbolts. Do chão os titãs só enxergavam rajadas verdes e pratas. Isto é, quando enxergavam, pois a altitude colaborava com a velocidade fazendo com que a luta ficasse quase impossível de ser vista a olho nu. A alienígena estava ganhando, tivera uma ligeira vantagem. Sua ira lhe conferia maiores poderes, e ódio era o que não faltava.

- Tenho que admitir, você é boa.

- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você

- Vamos acabar logo com isso – a francesa insistiu

- É óbvio que não quero perder tempo com você, sua inútil.

Nessa hora Jolie passou a perseguir Estelar com toda sua velocidade. Os heróis acompanhavam tudo movendo suas cabeças. Estava na cara que aquilo não ia terminar bem. Estelar foi forçada a voar com tudo para baixo. Uma queda no chão seria fatal, mas ela não temeu. E quando estava prestes a se espatifar no solo, desviou. Porém, a menina de olhos azuis não teve a mesma sorte e bateu com toda força no chão. Levantou e se olhou. Sim, estava um caco.

- Sua, sua... – Jolie estava trêmula – Olha o que você fez comigo! Olha o estado do MEU cabelo!

- Suas madeixas? Você devia se preocupar com o seu rostinho. Vou desfigurá-lo agora

- O.O

- Quer dar um jeito no seu cabelo, filha? É fácil, arranque os fios. Não. Pode deixar que eu vou fazer isso pra você sozinha. Vou arrancar um por um!!!

Os titãs simplesmente P-A-S-M-A-R-A-M. Não havia dúvida de que Estelar havia mudado. Aquela menina meiga, bobinha, gentil, inocente não existia mais. Nascia então a nova Estelar. Uma guerreira forte, corajosa e destemida. Sem dúvida, é melhor tomar cuidado com ela...

A tamaraniana avançou para cima da francesa e começou a esganá-la. E descarregou na menina toda sua irritação acumulada, inclusive suas desavenças com Robin...

- Estelar, não se deixe levar pela raiva. A raiva é um sentimento inútil – Ravena tentou em vão acalmá-la

- É sim, - Ciborgue ajudou – sabemos que ela não falou por mal!

- Ai, cara, a coisa ficou preta – o verdinho comentou

- Ora, Ora... Vejo que está tudo se encaminhando naturalmente – uma voz conhecida e nada agradável inundou o ambiente

_"Mas quem será? _– pensou Robin _– Essa voz familiar, esse jeito sutil..." _

**FIM**

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Luna**: _continue comentando, por favor!! _

**Isa**: _infelizmente eu naum falo francês... :( só arranho um inlglêis zinho muuiito mal... u.u_

_que bom que vc também gosta dos jovens titãs!! _

_continuem comentandoo! suas opiniões são muito importantes pra mim!_

_bjs_

_até a próxima ;D_


	5. Revelações

Cap. 5 – **Revelações**

Sem se virar para trás, Estelar diz:

- Vejamos, se não é o palhaço de um olho só...

- Que percepção! Minha presença é tão notável assim?

A alienígena apontou para Jolie:

- Fácil. Onde a vaca vai, o boi vai atrás.

- Quem está aí – Robin perguntou então – Apresente-se agora!

- Mas que jeitos são esse, Robin? – Ignorando o comentário da guerreira de Tamaran - Isso lá é maneira de tratar alguém como eu, meu ex-aprendiz?

- SLADE! – os outros titãs repetiram em coro e logo se colocaram em posição de ataque. No entanto, o vilão balançou a mão vagamente.

- Calma, meus jovens. Hoje eu tenho assuntos mais importantes a resolver com elas – dirigiu o olhar para as duas meninas que agora fixavam a atenção nele. Para a felicidade dos heróis a luta já cessara.

- Vejo que as coisas se acertaram. – prosseguiu. – Ótimo. Dispenso apresentações. E...

- Ah, que bom que você chegou! – Jollie interrompeu – Eu estava cansada de enrolar esse povo...

- Cansada de apanhar, você quer dizer... – os olhos de Estelar se ascenderam em fúria novamente

- Calma, calma, Star...

- Vamos logo ao que interessa – virou-se para Estelar e passou a falar em outro idioma.

(A partir de agora será utilizada uma legenda ao longo do texto. Atenção, as frases ditas em outros idiomas NÃO são compreendidas pelos outros titãs.)

Legenda:

Tamaraniano: _ itálico_

Gordaniano: ** negrito**

Alfa Centauriano:sublinhado

- Vamos logo ao que interessa – virou-se para Estelar e passou a falar em outro idioma.[green[i

_- Não adianta se esconder na Terra. As coisas já estão se encaminhando em cada canto da galáxia_

_- Exagerado. Até parece que tem o mundo sob controle. – disse enquanto batia as mãos para limpá-las de tufos de cabelo cor de mel_

_- Mas logo terei.[i[green_

_- Será que dá para parar de proferir mentiras com o meu idioma, seu porco?[/green[/i[b_

**- Ahn, quer que eu fale assim então? Ou será que lá não havia ninguém bonito suficiente para isso? – apontou para Robin [/b**

- Desde quando eles são tão íntimos assim? – comentou a feiticeira de Azarath

- Olha, Ravena, - apontou o verdinho – parece que mudaram de idioma de novo![red[u

- Vai ficar brincando ou falar logo o que interessa, Slade?[/red[/u[b

**- Oh, agora está interressada, não é? Só por curiosidade, não sabe falar um idioma tão vil, como o diz o seu povo?**

**- Sei. **

**- E aprendeu aonde? Tinha algum "Robin" por lá? – apontou novamente para o menino e começou a rir **

- Ei, o que está falando de mim? – O líder questionou – Estelar, por que VOCÊ está falando com ele numa língua que não conhecemos?

- O seu namoradinho é bem desconfiado, eim. Mas me diga, como aprendeu e porque não gosta de falar...

- Não me agrada falar a língua daqueles que um dia quase destruíram meu povo. E para sua informação, aprendemos outros idiomas nas escolas, seu idiota... Mas já você tem andado muito com os _ratos_, pelo visto.

- Oh, graças a Deus! – Mutano exclamou num volume não muito agradável - Esse negócio de idiomas paralelos estava me deixando...

- Mutano, menos - cortou Ravena – Beem menos.

- Ei, você não é nada inteligente mandado esse andróide idiota pra cá. Achou que eu não reconheceria a alta tecnologia de Alfa Centauri?

- Ora, reconheceu a tecnologia mas não pôde detê-la – Slade pôs a mão no ombro de Jolie – Não é mesmo, minha menina?

- Claro, tudo como planejou – confirmou Jolie com cumplicidade

O vilão começou a mexer nas costas da robô. De repente, sua expressão de satisfação mudou, e seu rosto passou a denotar desgosto, num misto de insatisfação e dúvida.

- Onde será que está, - encontrou nas costas da andróide um circuito vazio – Mas que diabos...

- Procurando isso? – Estelar tinha um chip na mão direita – Ah, eu tirei dela um dia desses...

- Ora, não seja por isso. Observe esses pobres coitados – apontou para os titãs e às pessoas que passavam ao longe, nas ruas – Somos seres superiores, podemos dominar tudo!

- Quer que eu vire sua aprendiza? Sem chance...

- Não! Você está evoluída, não precisa disso... Falo de algo maior, grandioso.

- O que uma rede de circuitos integrados não faz com uma cabeça oca – murmurou a menina enquanto brincava com o objeto entre os dedos

- Não se faça de cega! O mundo pode estar aos nossos pés!

- Cega? Fale por si só! Eu ainda tenho os dois olhos – Os titãs caíram na gargalhada

- Se não vai ser por bem, será por mal! – E avançou na direção da Estelar – Você vai fazer o que eu disse. Pode começar me entregando isso!

- TITÃS, ATACAR!

Mas antes que eles pudessem fazer um só movimento, surgiram aproximadamente 25 robôs ao redor de cada herói, sem contar Estelar que continuou encarando-o.

- Não ousem me atrapalhar, humanos inúteis! – toda sua paciência havia ido por água abaixo

- Estelar, - perguntou Ciborgue enquanto explodia um robô – o que tem nesse maldito chip?

- Todas as informações sobre nós e segredos de alta tecnologia de diversos planetas que eu inseri no computador central.

- QUÊ?!

- E quem deu a senha a ela foi você.

- Quer dizer que esse tempo todo estávamos sendo enganados...

- Sim, - ela cortou Robin – VOCÊS estavam sendo enganados por um robô.

- Cara, eu achei que vocês estavam brincando – Mutano estava desnorteado

- Jolie na verdade é um adróide modelo RA9-W4, sabe é um tipo um pouco moderno.

- Andróide? – Robin perguntou enquanto mandava uma cabeça eletrônica pelos ares – o que isso é exatamente?

- Andróides são máquinas mecânicas automáticas projetadas, criadas e programadas para parecer, agir e viver como humanos. – respondeu sem parar de fixar o olhar em Slade. Temia que o mesmo conseguisse apanhar o chip.

Num movimento de rapidez quase sobre humano, Slade tentou capturar a peça. No entanto, antes que ele tocasse a mesma, Estelar disparou um raio certeiro que destruiu o chip. Todos, inclusive os robôs, pararam de lutar para observar a cena. O vilão enlouqueceu na hora.

- SUA LOUCA! MILHÕES DE ANOS DE ESTUDO E ESFORÇO DESPERDIÇADOS POR CAUSA DESSA SUA BURRICE INFANTIL!!

- Você é bem idiota mesmo, eim. Está tudo registrado aqui – e encostou um dedo na sua própria cabeça

- Mas como é possível... – Slade era o espanto em pessoa

- Todos tamaranianos são treinados para aprender tudo em matéria de tecnologia do Universo inteiro.

- Então você vem comigo, vou extrair TUDO que preciso dessa cabecinha preciosa.

- Se enxerga, otário. Eu não vou com você nem até a esquina. Além disso, ninguém daqui tem tecnologia para esse tipo de extração. – completou confiante

- Além de esperta é atrevida, hum... Muito interessante. Ninguém mesmo minha cara, tem certeza?

- Não, a não ser que – ela começou a entrar em desespero – oh, meu Deus, você conseguiu.

- Sim, tenho meus meios, eu consegui.

- NÃO PODE SER VERDADE!! O CONSELHO DOS TREZE FOI INFILTRADO!! – Estelar caiu de joelhos ao chão, tamanha era sua tristeza e desolação.

Slade apenas sorriu satisfeito. Estelar rapidamente se recompôs:

- Na verdade, não me admiro. Convenientemente – completou se levantando - o 9º conselheiro foi envenenado há pouco tempo. Xenódio foi a causa. Você é MUITO indiscreto. Suponho que já tenha reunido sua equipe de imbecis: Dr. Luz, Plasmus, Billy Numeroso, Mad Mod, Sobrecarga, Mambo, o povo da HIVE, o Maluco do Controle, Sangue, Cinderblock, Mariposa, Jonhy Rancid, a Irmandade Negra, o Red X... Agora todos são seus aliados

- Ora, ora. Isolada nesse fim de mundo – fez um gesto amplo com os braços – e melhor informada do que muita gente que deveria estar mais interessada – olhou para os titãs - Mas o X não quer mais negócios comigo... Acredite, ele vai se arrepender...

- Do que está falando? – Robin quis saber

- Por que não pergunta à sua amiguinha?

- O que você está tramando dessa vez, Slade?

Slade ignorou a pergunta. Olhou para Estelar e disse:

- Você VEM comigo

**FIM**


	6. Perseguições

Cap. 6 **-** **Perseguições**

Slade passou a perseguir a menina pelos ares. Manobras, desvios de última hora e vôos em parafuso e zig-zague eram inúteis para detê-lo. Apenas a velocidade era aliada da guerreira de Tamaran.

- Ora, para quê tornar as coisas mais difíceis?

- Não vou te entregar o que quer.

- Você não tem escolha, nem eu. Terei que te matar.

- Um blefe dos mais toscos.

- Duvida? – Aumentou sua velocidade

- Sou seu último trunfo. Se me eliminar, vai jogar por água a baixo seu plano para dominar as Galáxias. Além disso, se quisesse me matar, já teria feito isso em outras ocasiões mais oportunas. – Estelar retrucou banalmente – Também não resistiria e daria cabo dos outros.

O meta humano parou de voar repentinamente, tamanha era sua surpresa com o raciocínio da alienígena. Ela aproveitou esses preciosos segundos para ganhar mais distância. Ravena, que os estava seguindo, conseguiu se aproximar.

- Não pode mudar o destino do Universo – Slade retomou a perseguição

- Não foi, não é e não será você o senhor das Galáxias.

- É só uma questão de tempo. Daqui a pouco lá se vão o seu planeta natal e o seu mundinho adotivo. Tamaran vai afundar e a Terra vai junto.

- Tamaran não vai cair, nem a Terra. EU não vou permitir, custe o que custar. Estou disposta a dar a minha vida por ambos se hesitar.

- Belo discurso, princesa. Típico da sua índole. Mas eu tenho meu plano.

- Sabe onde pode enfiá-lo?

- Ora, ora. Tão insolente quanto bonita.

"Robin não vai gostar de saber disso..." – pensou Ravena em relação ao último comentário

- Vou te dar paz temporariamente, menina. Mas não pense que desisti de você. Qualquer dia eu volto para tomar para mim essa sua mente brilhante – Slade sumiu com um aceno em meio a uma densa fumaça

Estelar se encaminhou com Ravena ao encontro dos meninos. Suspirou, certa da bronca que levaria do líder. Ele nem esperou que ela se justificasse.

- Você tem noção do que fez? Escondeu essas informações de nós esse tempo todo e teve uma conversa secreta com o nosso arquivilão. Além de nunca nos falar sobre as coisas dos outros planetas!! Por que nunca me falou nada do que sabia do Slade?

Mas Estelar estava cansada de tudo aquilo.

- Tenho absoluta noção do que fiz e vou fazer. Diferente de você que não aprende com seus erros e descarrega a raiva nos outros. – os titãs a acolheram com um olhar confirmador – Os líderes devem aconselhar, auxiliar e apoiar. Por que não pára de acusar, pressionar e exigir e se coloca em nosso lugar? Está na hora de refletir...

Robin estava perplexo.

- Não se preocupe com a Terra – Estelar continuou – Ela está segura. Está em boas mãos

- Como pode falar assim? E comigo? – Robin entrou na defensiva antes que perdesse sua pose de durão – Você não é humana. Não sabe NADA sobre nós e nem sobre a Terra! Só sabe proferir palavras vazias.

A menina virou e se encaminhou a seu quarto. Seus olhos se encheram de água. Robin continuou a atacá-la com palavras.

- O que você faz aqui se não quer nos ajudar? – inquiriu – Por que NUNCA me falou o que sabia sobre o Slade?

- Porque você nunca perguntou. – ela entrou e fechou a porta de seu quarto

- Cara, você pegou pesado! – Mutano estava desesperado – Ela abriu nossos olhos contra a espiã robô do mal e é assim que você agradece?

- O verdinho está certo – apoiou Ciborgue

- ATÉ VOCÊS!!! Será que todo mundo está do lado da Estelar?

- Ela estava certa.

- Até você, Ravena?

- Quando Slade estava perseguindo ela, ele avisou que se ela tentasse defender algum planeta, isso teria um custo muito alto. – colocou o capuz – Pense bem. Tamaran é seu planeta natal. O lugar que ela deveria defender de verdade.

- E daí?

- Estelar disse que daria a vida pela Terra sem hesitar, se isso colocasse o Planeta a salvo.

Ravena se retirou. Os outros também. Robin precisaria ficar sozinho para espairecer e se desculpar com a alienígena. Ele precisaria se desculpar, e como precisaria.

* * *

Estelar não conseguiu chorar. Talvez porque nem o amasse mais. Começou a andar e tropeçou num livro. Abriu, não era um livro, era seu álbum de fotos, uma das poucas recordações concretas que tinha de seu Planeta. Sentiu calor. Escancarou a janela, porém o quarto continuou abafado. Resolveu então sair para tomar um ar, não esquecendo de levar o álbum consigo.

* * *

Após deixar a sala central, Mutano caminhou lentamente até a margem do mar que banhava a ilha. Jogou corriqueiramente uma pedra na água. Jogou outra, e mais outra. Aquele leve som e as ondulações provocadas pela água lhe trouxeram diversas lembranças. Lembranças que ele queria esquecer, desejava que o vento levasse aquelas tristes e equivocadas memórias. Terra fora uma grande amiga, sua traição doera mais do que pudesse suportar. No entanto não passara de uma amiga. Sim, uma pessoa maravilhosa, uma irmã para ele, que caíra nas garras do mal e deixara os titãs precocemente. 

Mas o que o preocupava realmente eram suas recentes atitudes perto da feiticeira. Irritava, aporrinhava e de certa forma, atrapalhava Ravena. Sempre admirou sua maturidade, seu jeito de ser... Mas ele admitia: nunca passara de uma pessoa infantil. Suas gracinhas fora de hora só faziam com que ela se afaste ainda mais dele. Fazer o quê? Era assim e não podia mudar...

"Ela me odeia" – pensou

* * *

Ravena se dirigiu ao topo da torre. De uns dias pra cá sentira um estranho sentimento ao se aproximar do verdinho. Por quê? Sempre detestara sua imaturidade, suas atitudes infantis, seu jeito de palhaço... Estava gostando dele, de uma maneira estranha, algo que nunca havia sentido por ninguém. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos confusos. Colocou o capuz, mas não conseguia meditar. Sua mente estava tão embaralhada. "Será que eu estou... Será que realmente?" – perguntas complicadas bombardeavam seus pensamentos. "Talvez, será que teria alguma chance com ele? Nunca." – concluiu. Forçou – se a meditar para espantar aqueles pensamentos "idiotas". Fechou os olhos não sem antes concluir: 

"Ele me odeia"

* * *

Estelar voava calma e sem direção, pra onde o vento a levasse. Lembrou instantaneamente de seu passado. Quando era criança, sempre buscava lugares ermos e altos para pensar ou quando estava triste. Pousou num prédio de uma construção abandonada, bem no topo. Sentou-se ali e se pôs a folhear o álbum. Pensou um pouco. Aparentemente não era tão fechada quanto a Ravena, porém sempre fora um desastre em se expor sinceramente. O diário? Queimou. Primeiro porque estava um desastre, segundo porque se alguém lesse aquilo... 

Olhou uma foto que lhe agradava particularmente. Nela estava reunida toda a família: seus pais e seus irmãos. Está aí uma coisa que não se repetia nunca. Daria para contar na mão quantas vezes estiveram juntos assim... E ainda sobrariam dedos... E na maioria das vezes estavam juntos em convenções para resolver assuntos políticos. Nunca houvera tanta união e amor que geralmente é comum nas famílias normais. Normal? Poderia considerar sua vida tudo, menos normal.

"Nasci num planeta distante, fui entregue ainda bem pequena como troféu a um povo inimigo. Meus pais morreram numa nave sabotada pelos gordanianos, meu irmão caçula sumiu pelo universo a fora e minha irmã mais velha é uma das maiores criminosas procuradas pela galáxia. Fugi para a Terra, virei super heroína e me apaixonei pelo meu líder." – pensou. "Quem iria acreditar numa coisa dessas?". E riu da própria ironia. Parou. Não. Não era engraçado estar longe de casa e ser órfã. Não tinha graça nenhuma não poder crescer junto com seus irmãos muito menos viver um amor não correspondido. Por mais que soasse estranho, essa era a história de sua vida. Vida? Para Estelar isso parecia a morte. "Vivia" para ajudar os pobres cidadãos daquele lugar. Sorria sempre. Por mais que tentasse demonstrar alegria e contentamento, estava destruída por dentro. Mas o que os outros tinham a ver com isso? Não tinha direito de afligir ninguém com suas desgraças. Por mais terríveis que fossem.. Para quê encenar uma felicidade inexistente, se não conseguia enganar nem a si mesma? Chorou, tamanha era sua dor. Talvez, ninguém entenderia.

* * *

Robin rodeou a sala até que cansado, se sentou no sofá. No entanto, não cessou sua inquietude. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, logo trancou a porta e logo se sentiu seguro. Seguro de quê exatamente? Combatia vilões, vencia os mais terríveis malfeitores mas não conseguia ao menos assumir seus sentimentos. Nunca fora bom com as palavras, como dizia o morcego. E daí? Isso era motivo para descarregar a raiva nos outros? Para gritar com seus amigos? Para se achar melhor que todos? Magoar a única pessoa que amara de verdade em toda sua vida?... Sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem a seu triste rosto. 

Sim, devia admitir. Era a pior das criaturas, por escolha própria. Seus pais o haviam deixado na infância. Por conta de uma maldita sabotagem no circo, ambos foram mortos. Lembrou-se de sua infância, bons tempos aqueles... Quando era feliz e não sabia. Agora, todos os dias tinha que lidar com o crime, a realidade do mundo atual. Por quê? Por que tudo tinha que ser assim? Por que tantos problemas? Não. O único problema era ele. Sua realidade o estava perseguindo e ele não queria encará-la.

Fizera uma coisa terrível com Estelar e com os outros, isso doía demais para ele. Era difícil guardar tudo para si. Mas os outros eram tão amigos, tão compreensivos para com ele. Principalmente **ela**. E como ele agradecia? "O Robin metido a besta vai lá e fala as piores coisas para Estelar. Acaba com seus sentimentos e agora quer ser perdoado. Que idiota que eu fui..." – pensou com tristeza. Não era digno e não queria ser perdoado. Ia conviver com essa dor. Merecia sofrer, e como merecia. Ela não merecia alguém como ele. Mas fazer o quê se não conseguia mandar no coração... Talvez, ainda houvesse uma chance de demonstrar a ela o que sentia.

* * *

Após um longo período de meditação e muita reflexão, Ravena flutuou calmamente até as rochas. Deparou-se com a última pessoa que queria encontrar naquele momento: o centro de seus "novos sentimentos". O menino nem se virou para contemplá-la, aquela sombra encapuzada lhe era muito familiar. Mutano tentou quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor. 

- Bonita tarde, não?

- Felizmente calma.

O silêncio voltou, ainda mais incômodo do que antes. Era claro, para qualquer um que assistisse a cena, que ambos tinham algo importante para contar ao outro. Mas um esperava que o outro começasse. Numa desesperada tentativa de finalizar aquele incômodo, Mutano passou a jogar mais pedras ao encontro do mar. Ravena ficou irritada

- Pare com isso agora.

- Por que deveria?

- Você está me incomodando.

Ele levantou-se prontamente, e a encarou nos olhos. Perguntou então, demonstrado uma firmeza nunca vista antes.

- Ravena, sem rodeios. O que você quer realmente?

Ela entendeu onde ele queria chegar.

- Quero que você vá embora.

- Quê?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente arrasado.

_**"So lately, been wondering **_

_**Who will be there to take my place **_

_**When I'm gone, you'll need love **_

_**To light the shadows on your face." **_

_**( Ultimamente, tenho pensado **_

_**Quem ocupará meu lugar **_

_**Quando eu me for, você vai precisar de amor **_

_**Para iluminar as sombras do teu rosto. )**_

- Foi o que você ouviu. Eu quero que você vá embora...

- Mas...

- Pra sempre. Vá embora.

- Tem certeza?

O mar ficou agitado, como se partilhasse o sofrimento dos jovens...

_**"If a great wave shall fall **_

_**And fall upon us all **_

_**Then between the sand and stone **_

_**Could you make it on your own" **_

_**(Se uma grande onda cair **_

_**E cair sobre nós todos **_

_**Então entre a areia e a pedra **_

_**Você conseguiria se virar sozinha? ) **_

- Desculpe, não posso... Por que não é isso que você quer.

_**" If I could, then I would **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_**Way up high or down low **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go" **_

_**( Se eu pudesse, então eu iria **_

_**Eu vou para onde quer que você vá **_

_**Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo **_

_**Eu vou para onde quer que você vá )** _

Mutano se afastou vagarosamente. Enquanto dava as costas, Ravena sentiu uma lágrima rolar pela face dele. Sim, era isso que ela falava, mas não era isso que ela queria. Rápido! Mutano estava indo embora, ela deveria impedir. Mas não conseguia se mover. Ele se afastou até que ela o perdesse de vista. Ravena chorou silenciosamente.

_**" Run away with my heart **_

_**Run away with my hope **_

_**Run away with my love" **_

_**( Foge com meu coração **_

_**Foge com minha esperança **_

_**Foge com meu amor ) **_

* * *

A noite caiu silenciosa, como se respeitasse o clima pesado que cercava a torre. Os titãs estavam calados, inclusive aquele que sempre costumava fazer piadas. Ciborgue percebeu que os amigos estavam diferentes, e resolveu não tocar no assunto. Eles continuaram seus habituais afazeres, sem uma única palavra e logo foram dormir, esperando que o sono trouxesse o esquecimento. Queriam deixar aquele dia perdido nas brumas do passado. A madrugada os concedeu tranqüilidade, isto é, quase para todos, pois havia um Robin muito preocupado que se revirava com insônia na cama. Estelar ainda não voltara. 

**Fim**

* * *

Mil perdões pelo capítulo grande e enjoado. Acho que exagerei. Desculpem também pelo clima sem beijo no final. Quem sabe talvez + pra frente... 

A música citada:

The Calling - Wherever You Will Go (Onde quer que Você Irá)

**se quiserem que eu continue, comentem por favor... ;D**


	7. O Chamado da Liga

Cap. 7 – **O Chamado da Liga**

A madrugada caiu lenta e silenciosa, cobrindo a cidade com seu manto sonolento. Estelar sabia que já passara da hora de voltar. Voltar pra quê? Sua chegada à Terra trouxera isso. Agora por causa dela, o planeta corria perigo. Se ela tivesse ficado em Tamaran... Mas aí não conheceria Robin e não seria feliz. Peraí! Quem disse que ela era feliz? Bom não podia negar que vivia numa torre maravilhosa e quem tinha amigos com os quais podia contar a qualquer hora. Além de dedicar a vida a ajudar os outros, mas... Será que era o suficiente?

Ela continuou a folhear o álbum, enquanto as fotos lhe traziam bonitas recordações. Festas de aniversário, passeios, etc. De repente, seu comunicador tocou, lhe dando um baita susto:

- ESTELAAAARRR A voz do líder soou um tanto incômoda em seus ouvidos

- Robin, o que você quer comigo a essa hora da...

- ESTELAAR, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? VOLTE PARA A TORRE AGORA!

- Robin, aonde estou não te interessa, e eu não vou voltar agora. – sua calma era amedrontadora

- Quê? Isso é jeito de sumir? Desbloqueie agora o comunicador para que eu possa localizar você. Vou te buscar agora.

- Foi isso mesmo que ouviu. Eu não vou desbloquear nada. Mas alguma coisa?

- Mas Estelar...

- Não?

- Você não deve sumir assi...

- Câmbio, desligo. – A menina fechou o pequeno aparelho e voltou a apreciar a tranqüilidade do céu.

Uma sombra ágil se aproximou lentamente.

- Boa noite, princesa!

- Mais um passo e eu te torro, Red X! – acendendo uma starbolt

- Calma, linda, tudo na paz. Que violência é essa?

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Conversar.

- Você? Querendo conversar comigo? – voltou a sentar-se, já mais calma.

- Eu sempre quis estar a sós com você, princesa. Mas ele – apontou para trás, em direção a Torre T – nunca deixou.

Ela riu timidamente

* * *

_Na torre..._

- E aí, Ciborgue, já rastreou a posição dela pra mim?

- Acabei de localizá-la. Estelar está... Perae! Que negócio é esse! Ela não está sozinha, e se eu não me engano, tem um arqui-vilão perto dela!

- Quem é?

- É o X!!!

- Aquele desgraçado...

Robin partiu com sua moto pela rua a uns 120 Km/h.

* * *

_No prédio..._

- Se sentindo só?

- Talvez.

- Isso não é típico de você.

- Hum... Mas agora vamos falar de você. Como vai a menina mais bonita de Jump City?

- Ah... – rindo – Como você é bobo...

- Sou apenas realista.

- Bem, eu... Não sei... Ultimamente tenho andado... Confusa.

- Bom, não pense muito nem duvide. Faça apenas o que achar certo.

- Nem tanto, X. O que tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer...

- De uma forma ou de outra, né?

- Como sabe que eu ia dizer isso?

- Acredite, gata, nunca se sabe! – com cara de desesperado

- Você é hilário – começou a rir – Mas me diga, o que você faz por estas bandas?

- Hum, não sei. Eu vou aonde o vento me levar.

- Pois é... Eu costumava falar isso quando era criança – e olhou o álbum – Mas a vida é real é diferente.

- Olha, não se prenda ao passado – segurou as mãos da Estelar com um ar de drama – Apenas viva o presente e tente não quebrar a cara no futuro!! - Ambos riram intensamente.

- Que pena! Desculpe-me, tenho que ir. O destino me chama. Até mais princesa! - Acenou enquanto se distanciava.

No entanto, foi interceptado no meio do caminho.

- Robin! O líder dos titãs! Procurando algum criminoso em plena madrugada... Hum, - consultou seu relógio – Já passou da hora das crianças dormirem, não é mesmo?

- IDIOTA! – Robin ignorou o comentário e empurrou o X com toda força – Só porque você aparentemente "parou" de fazer

crimes, não significa que tem o direito de ficar por aqui, incomodando ela!

- Ah, ta com ciuminho, não é? – como fora pego de surpresa, acabou caindo – Pois saiba que ela adorou a minha companhia. Você deve estar morrendo de raiva não é? Só porque em minutos, ela me fez confidências que você nunca conseguiu ouvir em anos. – completou se levantando.

- Fique longe dela, entendeu? FIQUE LONGE DA ESTELAR!

- Ficou com medo é? Porque seria um belo acidente se ela se apaixonasse por mim... E muito inconveniente pra você...

Robin apertou as mãos.

- Admita, eu sou melhor do que você. - E com essa frase, o vilão sumiu nas sombras da noite.

O menino prodígio olhou para o topo do prédio. A menina não estava mais ali. Abriu seu comunicador e viu que ela estava indo em direção à Torre. Com um suspiro resignado, resolveu voltar para lá também

* * *

_Há 550 km da superfície, num satélite situado na Termosfera..._

- Já disse que não concordo! – um homem de roupa preta com certa afeição a morcegos esmurrou a mesa com força.

- Mas Batman! Seja ao menos compreensivo, nós não temos escolha!

- Relaxa, lanterna, ele é assim mesmo – disse o homem de aço

- Precisamos de toda ajuda possível – a mulher alada segurava sua massa elétrica

- Pelo que me parece, eles têm informações de suma importância – ponderou o telepata verde

- Posso ser velho e ranzinza, mas ainda tenho meu juízo perfeito! – insistiu

- Xi... Agora ele "baixou" o solteirão maluco! – esse vestia uniforme vermelho e atendia pelo nome de Flash

- Não se intrometa, apressadinho. Você é tão imaturo quanto eles. – espremeu os olhos – Ou mais. Vamos acabar logo com isso. Vou chamá-los.

O herói se retirou da sala de reuniões.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, amanhece.

Robin acorda meio cedo, mesmo estando um pouco cansado. Passa cauteloso pelo quarto de Estelar, em vão, pois a menina já levantara. Pouco depois os titãs foram acordando. Ravena e Mutano agiram normalmente, ambos queriam fingir que nada havia acontecido no dia anterior. Mas Ciborgue foi decidido conversar com o líder:

- E aí, cara, já se acertou com ela?

- Bom, quase, isto é, não, quer dizer...

- Sem enrolação, Robin. Vai lá logo e diz o que sente. Sem discurso, sem planejamento. Vá antes que alguém faça isso primeiro. – completou.

- Você tem razão...

- Boa sorte cara – e se afastou

Ravena voltou para o quarto, Mutano saiu da sala sem destino e Ciborgue foi ajustar a suspensão do seu automóvel. Estelar estava no alto da torre sozinha, e preferia continuar assim. Robin bebia calmamente seu suco de laranja, pensativo. De repente surge na tela a imagem de seu ex tutor.

- Robin, a Liga da Justiça precisa dos titãs.

- QUÊ? – o menino cuspiu metade do suco que já havia bebido

- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu, não me faça repetir. Estejam todos na sala central as 15:00h. Deslig...

- Calma... Cof, cof, - ainda engasgado com o suco – Que negócio é esse... Cof... Da Liga precisar... Da gente... Cof

- Assuntos confidenciais o bastante, para não poderem ser tratados aqui, pois essa linha não é segura para isso.

- Ei, calma! – já recuperado do susto – A Estelar tá brigada comigo, eu não sei onde ela foi, nem se vai querer ...

- Isso é problema seu. Você é o líder, dê seu jeito. Desligo. – E a imagem do homem morcego desapareceu da tela.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente, Estelar não estava evitando Robin tanto quanto ele havia previsto. Ás 15:00h todos se reuniram, e em segundos foram levados para a torre da liga.

* * *

Grandiosa, Imponente, Imensa. A primeira reação que tiveram ao chegar. Ficaram parados, enquanto suas cabeças viravam pra cá e para lá, na expectativa de admirar aquele lugar.

- Tudo bem, no início, é assim mesmo! – falou o líder da Liga se aproximando.

- Superman! É uma honra conhecê-lo! – Robin admirado lhe deu um aperto de mão. Os titãs estavam um pouco envergonhados.

- Ah, gente, que isso! – o criptoniano insistiu – Olha, vou lhes mostrar o pessoal e as instalações. Sintam-se a vontade. A casa é de vocês!

Mutano deu ataque:

- EI, É ISSO VOCÊS OUVIRAM – declarou enquanto pulava – O SUPERMAN DISSE QUE A CASA É NOSSA!! ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE JÁ SOMOS PARTE DA LIGA DA JUS... – Ravena rapidamente tampou sua boca

- Num liga não, ele tem sérios problemas – desculpou-se enquanto o verdinho pulava e agitava os braços descontroladamente, na tentativa de concluir sua dedução.

- Me acompanhem, pessoal – o homem de aço deu uma piscadinha enquanto os titãs o acompanharam.

Eles andavam e acenavam para diversos membros enquanto Superman mostrava as instalações.

- E aqui é onde fica o gerador de energia... – foi interrompido por um vulto vermelho e veloz.

- Aí Superman, o John tá chamado vocês pra sala de reunião. Ah! Se não são os titãs! – falava enquanto ia cumprimentando-os – Robin, Mutano, Ciborgue, gatinhas... – olhou para Ravena e Estelar e fez uma reverência enquanto elas sorriam. Mutano e Robin fecharam a cara, depois se dirigiram todos para a sala.

Caminhavam enquanto seus olhos atentos percorriam o local, procurando registrar cada detalhe. Quando chegaram lá, eram aguardados. O marciano tomou à dianteira:

- Bom, presumo que já me conheça – os titãs assentiram – Eu sou Ájax, mas podem me chamar de John.

- Nós estamos reunidos... – pasmou Ciborgue

- ...com os sete fundadores! – mais uns centímetros e o queixo do verdinho iria tocar o chão.

- Ah, que isso pessoal! Vocês já são praticamente parte da família!

- Vá com calma, Clarck. Nós somos uma Liga para heróis, não um bando de crianças brincando com super poderes!

- Dá um tempo, Morcego! Eles vieram pra ajudar a gente, e até agora você só soube reclamar.

- Cala a boa, Wally!

- Fica quieta você, ô Mulher Gavião. NINGUÉM te chamou na conversa.

- Se gritar com ela de novo, vai se ver comigo!!!

- Vai defender a namoradinha na esquina, Lanterna!

- REPITA ISSO DE NOVO E EU ARRANCO ESSA SUA CABEÇA OCA COM O MEU ANEL!!!

- Calem a boca! Discutindo assim vocês parecem crianças mimadas.

- A única criança aqui é você, Diana. Será que dá pra parar de berrar assim?

- Superman, fale assim de novo com ela e eu...

- Você o quê, Batman?

Estelar estava confusa, Robin surpreso, Ciborgue e Mutano caíram na gargalhada. E Ravena? Bem, Ravena estranhamente estava meditando como se ali fosse um centro de Yoga. O marciano teve que usar o bom senso outra vez.

- Gente, calma. Precisamos conversar civilizadamente e trocar informações. Várias vidas estão em jogo! – A extraterrestre sentiu uma pontada e abaixou a cabeça repentinamente. Sim, Tamaran estava em jogo e a Terra também. Rapidamente todos se sentaram e foram direto ao assunto.

- Bem, o negócio é o seguinte: Slade se uniu a vários vilões no intuito de governar o Universo. Soube que a Estelar é a melhor informada.

- É verdade – respondeu Estelar ao homem de aço – Mas não sei tanto quanto é preciso. Sei apenas que o Conselho dos 13 foi infiltrado e que ele está a um passo de conseguir tecnologia para cumprir seus planos.

- O que é o Conselho dos treze? – Robin estava cheio de curiosidade

- Há milhares de anos atrás, - começou Ajax – Vários representantes de vários planetas resolveram criar um conselho para discutir questões importantes e ajudar com o desenvolvimento tecnológico. O conselho é composto por dezenas de pessoas, no entanto, apenas os conselheiros dos 13 maiores planetas em termos de poder, tecnologia e desenvolvimento foram escolhidos para regê-lo. Todos opinam, mas apenas esses 13 fazem a votação e tomam as decisões crucias. O número ímpar é para evitar empates, visto que não é permitido voto em branco e similares. Eles são famosos por sua organização e sigilo perfeito. No entanto, como a Estelar disse, foram recentemente invadidos.

- Ei, eu soube que o 9º conselheiro foi assassinado. – prosseguiu o menino prodígio. – Qual Planeta ele representava?

- A Terra.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou no recinto. A coisa estava pior do que imaginavam. Contudo, muitas surpresas ainda estavam por vir.

* * *

_Não muito longe dali..._

- Sr. Slade Wilson, não é?

- Sem meras formalidades, amigo. Chame-me apenas de Slade.

- Muito bem. Então eu te ajudo a derrotar os titãs e você me ajuda a destruir a Liga da Justiça.

- Claro, que sim. Será um prazer fazer negócios com você, Lex Luthor.

Ambos apertaram as mãos em sinal de acordo. Porém, havia muito mais por trás daqueles olhos gananciosos do que suas mentes pudessem imaginar.

* * *

Depois da reunião, resolveram dar uma pausa para descanso. Pobres heróis. Não imaginavam que descanso seria um bem do qual não poderiam desfrutar por um bom tempo, dali para frente. Mutano caminhava maravilhado, quando se deparou com Flash.

- Pô, cara, será que não tem tofu por estas bandas?

- Xi... Olha, tofu não, mas tem umas batatas fritas...

- E videogame? – seus olhinhos brilharam.

- Isso aqui é uma torre de vigia central, não um jardim de infância. – Batman surgiu sabe-se lá de onde

- Ah, Bruce relaxa! Ele é só uma criança!

- É por isso que eu estou aqui. Para evitar que esse lugar vire a casa da mãe Joana.

- Aí, baixinho, ta vendo o que falta de mulher faz? – Confidenciou Flash

Antes que o homem morcego pudesse bolar a melhor forma de matá-los, as luzes de alerta máximo piscaram freneticamente fazendo com que todos ficassem apreensivos. Isto é, quase todos. Mutano corria em círculos agitando os braços e tentando arrancar os cabelos.

- AHHH! SOCORRO! É O FIM DO MUNDO! A TORRE VAI EXPLODIR! É UM ATENTADO TERRORISTA! BIN LADEN RESOLVEU DESTRUIR AS TORRES DE BRASÍLIA COM AQUELES POLÍTICOS CORRUPTOS DO BRASIL, ERROU A PONTARIA E O TIRO VEIO PARAR AQUI!!! PROTEJAM-SE!!!!!– seus berros atravessaram centenas de anos-luz

- Calma, Mutano. – Apática, Ravena segurou o menino para deter sua paranóia – O fim do mundo não chegou e nenhum político brasileiro vai morrer. Coisas boas assim só acontecem nos filmes.

- Chega de brincadeiras. – reclamou Bruce – É um ataque em Metrópolis. A alguns quilômetros do planeta diário. Vamos rápido.

Quando chegaram o espanto foi geral: inimigos da Liga junto com inimigos dos Titãs. Mas Estelar não se surpreendeu, pelo contrário, já esperava isso. Mas Slade fazendo sociedade com Luthor... Isso sim era extranho, e bem intrigante também.

- Titãs, formação delta! Estelar e Ravena pelo ar, Mutano e Ciborgue: esquerda e direita respectivamente. Ao meu comando... TITÃS ATACAR!

- Nossa.

- Pois é, Batman. São crianças mas deve admitir que são bem organizados.

Os titãs e a Liga foram para cima com tudo que tinham. Da parte de Lex: Coringa, Safira Negra, Grod, Sinistro e da parte de Slade: Mambo, Sobrecarga, John Rancid, Mad Mod, Madame Rouge. É, carga carga pesada. Enquanto os vilões lutavam, Slade e Luthor ficavam de longe, observando. No entanto Robin e Superman logo foram "ajustar contas" com os mesmos. Infelizmente, Salde é sinônimo de seus robozinhos irritantes, e Ravena estava destruindo alguns com telecinése, quando Mutano entrou ao seu lado para ajudá-la:

- Pode relaxar, que eu te ajudo.

- Não pedi sua ajuda.

- Ah, qual é Ravena, você sabe que não vai dar conta deles sozinha.

- Dando conta ou não, não quero você perto de mim.

- Ravena... Você quer é fugir de mim...

- Eu quero que você vá embora agora. Entenda como quiser.

Aquelas palavras lhe cortaram o coração.

_**" And maybe, I'll find out**_

_**A way to make it back someday**_

_**To watch you, to guide you **_

_**Through the darkest of your days **_

_**If a great wave shall fall **_

_**And fall upon us all **_

_**Then I hope there's someone out there **_

**_Who can bring me back to you…"_ **

**( _"E talvez eu descubra _**

_**Um modo de conseguir voltar algum dia **_

_**Para cuidar de você, **_

_**Para te guiar nos seus dias mais negros **_

_**Se uma grande onda cair **_

_**E cair sobre todos nós **_

_**Então eu espero que haja alguém lá **_

**_Que possa me trazer de volta para você"_ )**

- Mas Ravena, eu gosto de você... E gosto muito da sua companhia...

- Mas EU não gosto. Sai daqui logo, você está me atrapalhando!

_**" If I could make you were my  
I go where you want to go  
I go where you want to go... **_

_**( "Se eu pudesse fazer com que você fosse minha **_

_**Eu vou aonde quer que você vá **_

_**Eu vou aonde quer que você vá" )**_

Mutano virou as costas para sair, no entanto, foi atingido fatalmente por uma rajada de laser. A menina correu desesperadamente para ajudá-lo, em vão, pois ele já caíra desacordado. O desespero tomou conta dela. Sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por uma onda incrível de pavor.

- MUTANO! Acorda, por favor! Me perdoa... – chorava e soluçava na esperança de que ele voltasse. Mas não resolveu. Era telepata, e sentia que a mente dele estava se apagando. Para sempre. Imagens dos titãs chorando ao redor do metamorfo logo começaram a se formar em sua mente. Mas ela não queria aceitar isso...

- Mutano, por favor, não vá... Eu preciso de você... Quero estar com você... Eu... Te amo... – chorava enquanto abraçava o corpo do menino junto ao seu – Por favor, me perdoe...

**_" I know now, just quite how _**

**_My life and love might still go on _**

**_In your heart, in your mind _**

**_I'll stay with you for all of time…" _**

****

**_( "Agora eu sei exatamente como _**

**_Minha vida e o meu amor poderão continuar _**

**_Em seu coração, em sua mente, _**

**_Eu ficarei pra sempre com você" ) _**

Ravena fechou os olhos enquanto abraçava o menino com mais força ainda. Desejou com todas as forças que ele voltasse, e prometeu a si mesma que jamais cometeria os mesmos erros. Aos poucos, os olhos do menino começaram a se abrir e ele recobrou a consciência. Ambos se olharam, e os rostos foram se aproximando até que se beijaram intensamente. Sonharam tanto com esse momento...

- Cara, tudo fica bem quando termina bem. Agora será que dá pra me dar uma ajudinha aqui!! – Ciborgue gritou enquanto atirava com seu canhão para todos os lados.

Ravena ajudou Mutano a se levantar, e foram em direção à batalha. Acontecesse o que acontecer, agora estavam juntos. E era isso que importava

_**" I'll stay with you for all of time… "**_

**( "Eu ficarei pra sempre com você" ) **

Quem disse que os sonhos não se realizam?

**Fim**

* * *

_**ATENÇÃO! O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO É O ÚLTIMO.**_

**_comentem que eu continuoo!!! D_**


End file.
